The Secret
by whitewolf787
Summary: The Nobale has kiba and the others, now its kikio who will get them back. As she gets in thinking she can get kiba back she is hit witha devasating truth. Can she believe the nobal? Is she what he says she is? read and find out! please RR.


A/N: Hiya. Okay well this is my first attempt to do a fan fiction by myself. I have been a member for awhile now but hey…..  
  
Okay well I hope you like it. It's based of what I've seen of 'Wolf's Rain'. A Japanese anime. I really love it.  
  
Okay Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. Actually I forgot who does but it's not me. Kikio and Nakyo are mine however.  
  
Please look at Tragic Roes by rubyvampiress. That would be a fan fiction on Phantom of the Opera with the combine works and mind power of me and my best friend.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this fic to my best friend, muse, all the wolves in the word, and to my "farther", you know who you are.  
  
Please R/R. I'm looking forward to seeing how this goes. A little secret…. I'm making it up as I go along. But I do have a small plan. Enjoy! };-  
  
**Prologue  
**  
"Kikio please let's go. You will kill yourself if you continue on like this. You haven't eaten, and you have hardly slept. If you continue, you will die. Please Kikio,… I'm begging." pleaded Nakyo.  
  
"I will not. They have our friends…." Kikio said. "They have Kiba." she said almost inaudible.  
  
Nakyo Kiesu  
  
Kikio Sinsushy. My friend, my protector, my life. I love Kikio, but she loves another. Kiba, the leader of our small pack. She doesn't know how I feel and I don't know if she will ever find out. Looking for the Paradise, we found a flower daughter, Cheza. The nobles wanted Cheza. Kiba and the pack were captured in the struggle to get her. Now Kikio will not stop till she gets them back or dies. We were the only two who got away, Kikio and I. She won't stop. She'll never stop in till she gets them back. She never gives up, but at this rate it will get her killed. They want to study Cheza in the beliefs that they will find the paradise. They don't want wolves in the paradise. They don't want wolves' period.  
They will never find it. We won't either, without Cheza. Flower daughters and wolves need one another.  
  
In the book of the moon, it says a wolf alone can not find paradise, and a flower daughter alone can not find it either. The red moon comes closer to this world and when it does finish its trek this world will end. Only the Paradise will be left and those who were in it. Humans are not met to find it. This world is crumbling.  
  
Kikio Sinsushy  
  
Kiba and the others are trapped and I am free, helpless to help them. Most would say give up now just leave. You're free so you may go live your life and find the paradise. But I can't find the paradise with out Cheza and there wouldn't be a paradise with out Kiba. Kiba loves Cheza. I guess I can't blame him but I'm a wolf she isn't. The nobles have them. There in there suffering or god knows what. They only need Cheza so what's keeping them from killing the others? I must get in there even if it kills me. Nakyo is here with me and I know he will fight with me to the end despite his complaining.  
  
The cyber machine came at us fast. That, plus the guns from the ship. We need to keep it from taking off or,… it would be almost impossible to get them back.  
  
"Nakyo!" I shouted just in time. The cyber machine almost got him. I leaped. My teeth grounded hard against the metal but I didn't care. Yes. The arm went flying with me as I was thrown off. No time to celebrate there were others. My side had taken a bad hit but I had to keep going.  
  
"Nakyo take care of those two so I have enough time to get in side of the ship."  
  
"Right." he was on it. He did just about any thing I asked of him. He was a gray wolf and strong but some times very foolish.  
  
"And Nakyo,…take care of your self." I yelled out towards him. He looked over a bit of confusion on his face. " Don't get killed or I won't have any one to pick on." I said while I jumped over the cyber machine. I landed hard and stumbled a bit but I couldn't stay down. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I had just a few precious moments to get inside and I couldn't stop. Nakyo was doing his job. He seemed to have an extra boost, more energy. Good, but I couldn't stay. I had to get by two guns to get inside, and with him distracting the two machines I would be able to. I jumped on to the gun on the right. It's a good thing the guns weren't smart. It fired just as I hoped it would. I leaped. The shot faired into the other gun. One down. I leaped one more time and destroyed the remaining one. I glanced over my shoulders. Nakyo was doing better than I thought he would. I jumped in to the rapidly closing doors. A moment longer and I would have been crushed in half. I was in. Nakyo, I hope your smart enough to know to get the hell out of there now. You need the rest more than I. But in my heart I knew that wasn't true. I was a wreck. My side steadily bleeding. My vision blurred by the blood in my eyes. On top of the many rips in my side. My strength was fading but I would have enough to do this job. I had to, or it may mean death for the others.  
  
A red light went off and a blaring alarm. They knew I was here. Time to move. Foot falls coming from the left and straight, but the smell of the flower was ahead. I sniffed the air one more time, Kiba!! He was off to the right. I could smell his blood. He must have fought not to let them get Cheza. Of course he had to. I have to make a decision and quick. They need Cheza. They won't kill her but Kiba and the others….  
  
I turned right. What's a bit more gun fire? Swiftly down the corridor left, straight, right, left again, now the gun fire. There were four of them. I could take them. Kiba's smell was just a head and I wouldn't let them hurt him further. Ducked, slide, bite. The first of my attackers were down. Leap, but to late two guns went off. One hit in my back left leg. The other grazed my chest. I fell. No time to rest. I got to my feet, ignoring the surging pain all over my body. My strength was fading fast. I didn't have much time. Jump. I was on one and he was dead before I hit the floor. Two more. Slide, dodge, jump, slash, jump, slide, hit, and bite. The last one fell to the ground with a 'thump'. I was barely standing. My breathing was hash and raged. I took a deep breath and let it out just as quickly. Then I continued to run down the corridor. Kiba's smell was close, oh so close. I tuned a corner and there he was alone with out the others, but there he was. He was spread on the floor and unconscious. I walked over to him and tried to pick him up, but there was another smell in the air other then this smell of blood. It was him, the noble. He stepped out of the shadows with a triumphant grin. He started to laugh, softly at first then it became loader to the shrill of a lunatic.  
  
"Bravo my young wolf. Bravo." he stepped closer to me. As weak as I was I held my ground. I wouldn't back down to the likes of him. I bearded my teeth and snarled. He stopped his steady stride. He opened his mouth ready to speak but I didn't want to listen to the lying creep. I leaped and he shot me down easily. I was far too weak and my vision was leaving me. His smile faded.  
  
"Don't you understand young wolf? Your mine. My plan worked." he lowered his voice. "I did all of this because I knew you would come. I made you, my young one." his smile returned and he started to laugh.  
  
"Liar!" I screamed as I jumped at him blindly with the remainder of my strength. I failed. He knocked me away as before. I had just enough strength and consciousness left to see him give one final smirk. Then I was surrounded by blackness.  
  



End file.
